complimentary flattery (will take you places)
by ChocolateWonder
Summary: Recollections of one magical night at a ball is all it takes for Lily to realize that she has fallen for someone she never would've fallen for a year ago. Lame summary, better story. Jily, day 4 of my Jilytober collection.


**Writing Club |Showtime|:** At the Opera Tonight- (dialogue) "Take it slow."

 **Around the World in 31 Days-** France: (event) first kiss

 **Word Count: 1,032**

 **Note: The flashbacks are not in chronological order.**

* * *

" _Yes, I'll go out with you."_

These words reverberated in Lily's head as she went about her morning routine. This time, however, she kept bursting into giggles as memories of last night surfaced in her mind.

" _You look beautiful, Lily."_

Indeed she had. The forest-green floor-length gown she'd worn to the Winter Ball was exquisite and Lily felt as if she were floating on clouds, since the dress was light and weightless.

" _That dress is very becoming on you."_

As she recalled this line, her cheeks turned a light pink. She pictured the scene in her head. James, looking so genuine and dashing, his glasses glinting in the light. His iridescent hazel eyes were sparkling with sincerity.

" _Lily, thank you for agreeing to be my date tonight."_

She remembered the actual asking very clearly. He had asked her one night while working together on food preparations. Since she had not been asked yet, and a little part of her had _wanted_ to go with him, she had said yes.

" _The color scheme is wonderful; you really have an eye for that sort of thing."_

Again, another smooth compliment. He was suave and handsome; she could hardly believe that this was the same boy who had bullied others for his own enjoyment.

 _Don't worry, Lily, you're doing just fine. Take it slow."_

Dancing. She hadn't had the foggiest idea on how to waltz. No one had ever taught her, but James, being the gracious gentleman that he was, had patiently instructed her on the basics of ballroom dancing. Thanks to his help, she had mastered it quickly and they had danced the night away.

It had been a blissful and magical time.

 _James's eyes were filled with faces were centimeters apart and Lily's breath caught in her throat._

" _Lily, I—" His words were cut off as Lily closed the gap between them, pressing her lips gently against his own._

The climax of it all. All of the feelings James had loaded upon her were released in one meaningful gesture that meant everything to them.

Although it had been ages ago, Lily could still feel his lips on her own, caressing her lips with utmost need.

Lily smiled as she finished combing her hair, still slightly wavy from the bun she had had the night before. She applied her mascara and lipstick and examined herself in the mirror.

A redheaded girl with emerald eyes and freckles stared back at her. Lily brushed back a stray strand of hair that was already beginning to fall, slung her bookbag over her shoulder, and stepped out of her private dormitory.

Something tickled her bare feet (she had accidentally left her shoes in the common room) and she looked to see two flowers: a light red carnation and an unfamiliar red one, but pretty all the same. A ribbon tied them to the ribbon was a folded piece of parchment.

She picked up the flowers and unfolded the letter which had her name scrawled onto the front. She read the note, a blush painting her cheeks the same color as the darker flower.

 _Light red carnations symbolize affection, while an amaryllis indicates worth beyond beauty. Don't judge me for actually reading about this; I care very much about symbolism._

 _It's true. You're beautiful, but you're so much more than that. I meant everything I said last night, but there are still many unspoken thoughts that were circling in my head that I needed to tell you._

 _You're kind and selfless._ _I saw you tutoring Peter in the library; he's afraid to approach us for fear of us mocking and ridiculing him for his poor marks. At least that's what Remus says._

 _You're headstrong and prideful. I'm not saying it's a bad thing; you have a good head on your shoulders._

 _You're intelligent and could kick my ass all the way to Neptune if you wanted to. You're capable of doing anything you set your mind to._

 _I could go on and on, but my hand is starting to cramp. Lily Evans, you're the most incredible witch I have ever met._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Favorite Marauder_

Lily tucked the flowers into her bag but held on to the letter. Her heart was thumping and her face was a dark red with pleasure. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and marched down the stairs.

James was seated in the couch, his head bent over a sheet of parchment. He was scribbling furiously and Lily walked up to him, noting that he had a crease in his forehead.

"Hey," she said almost shyly, her hand dangling limply.

James looked up. "Hey," he replied, as breathless as her.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. A girl I've fancied for a long time finally consented to go on a date with me."

"Really, now?" Lily tried fighting back the amusement mounting inside of her.

His eyes were glittering with mirth. "Yes, actually. She's quite gorgeous, you know, both inside and out. I used to behave like an immature prat around her, because she made me feel this strange feeling—a mixture of nervousness, cockiness, and the desire to impress her."

"And then what happened?"

"Simple enough. I came to my senses during the last term and realized I would never have a chance with her I continued acting like an insensitive, arrogant dolt. So I promised myself that I would change for the better and maybe someday she would fall for me."

"And did you succeed?"

James stood, his eyes a myriad of emotions and colors swirling in one chaotic cyclone.

"Eventually _,_ I did _."_ He drew closer to her. Lily's eyes widened as a surge of recollections flooded through her.

"What is she like?" Her voice was beginning to waver more with each step he took towards her.

"She likes to read."

Lily observed his movements closely. He was less than a meter away from her. "Yes she does."

"She's witty, pretty, and amazingly talented."

Her breath hitched.

"And her name," he paused as he took his final step and leaned in, whispering softly, "is Lily Evans."

And with that, he captured her lips in a kiss for the ages.


End file.
